Saffron the Yellow Fairy
Saffron the Yellow Fairy (U.S. name: Sunny the Yellow Fairy) is the third fairy in the Rainbow Fairies series. Official Description Saffron the Yellow Fairy produces all the sunny, yellow hues of Fairyland - from the bright golden rays of the sun down to the creamy petals of buttercups. As she creates her colour, lemony-scented fairy dust streams from her wand and transforms into little butterflies. Fairy Profile from the Official RM Facebook Page: Yellow is associated with intellect and the expression of thoughts. Saffron is the 'brainiac' of the group - a font of esoteric facts and anecdotes on a wide range of subjects. Blurb The seven Rainbow Fairies are missing! Rachel and Kirsty search for one in each Rainbow Magic book. Read all seven books to help rescue the fairies and bring the sparkle back to Fairyland! Fairyland is home to seven colorful sisters. Together, they are the Rainbow Fairies! They keep Fairyland dazzling and bright. But when evil Jack Frost sends them far away, the sisters are in big trouble. If they don't return soon, Fairyland is doomed to be grey forever! A trail of sparkly yellow dust lands Rachel and Kirsty in a very sticky situation! Could Saffron the Yellow Fairy be at the bottom of it? Personality Saffron is very inventive, and has a sweet personality. She is bright, clever, and smart. Her nose is always stuck in a book, and she likes to explore new things. Saffron is helpful, too, and is willing to explain things to others, if they do not understand something. Appearance Saffron has slightly-tanned, flushed skin. Her hair is short and blonde in colour. Saffron wears a golden-yellow T-shirt, with an orange butterfly on the left side. She has matching golden-yellow shorts, with the same orange butterfly on the left side. On her feet are golden-yellow sneakers. She also wears yellow teardrop bracelets on both wrists and a matching necklace. Saffron's wings are round in shape and are yellow tinted. Powers and Abilities *the standard powers of a fairy (ie. magic) *power over the colour yellow Trivia *She is the first fairy to have a US name. *Saffron's American name is Sunny. *Saffron is the third fairy to be rescued by Rachel and Kirsty, after Ruby the Red Fairy and Amber the Orange Fairy. *In the movie Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island, Saffron is voiced by Lauretta Gavin. *In the movie Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island, Saffron wears yellow-and-brown tights, as opposed to yellow shorts. *Saffron's favourite food is fizzy sherbet lemons. *Saffron's favourite thing is her yellow teardrop necklace. *Saffron's playmates are The Fun Day Fairies. *Her German name is 'Siri Sonnengelb', which translates to 'Siri Yellow Sun' *Her Swedish name is Mimosa. *Her Spanish name is Azafran. Etymology Saffron's name comes from the spice, saffron. Saffron is a spice that has a rich gold-yellow pigment. Sunny's name may come from the adjective to describe bright light from the Sun. Gallery Saffronswedish.jpg|Swedish cover 51MKKOk+9jL.jpg|German cover Saffronspanish2.jpg|Spanish cover Saffronspanish.jpg|Scholastic Spanish cover Sunny.JPG|Saffron as she appears in Return to Rainspell Island SunnySaffronProfile.png|Profile from Rainbow Magic Official Website Saffron Sunny.jpg D643DC24-C743-4F77-9F0A-D5CB39A39BF8.jpeg Do you like Saffron? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Short haired characters Category:Characters who wear shorts Category:S Category:Characters who wear yellow Category:Fairies that are one of the 3rd fairies in their group Category:Fairies with yellow wings Category:Characters who have their shirt showing off her belly button Category:Fairies with round-edged wings Category:Female Category:Fairies that are published Category:Fairies with US names Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters who wear shirts Category:Characters who wear trainers Category:Characters wearing jewellery